Un nuevo comienzo
by serenety-kinli26
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando alfin te das cuenta que tu vida es un infierno?lograras salir de el unas vacaciones y un desconocido


- ¡vete de aquí no te quiero ver mas nunca pensé que llegarías a esto!-decía una joven muy alterada

-entiende no me acosté con mi secretaria- decía un joven desesperado

-bueno según tu no te acostaste con ella pero como es posible que llegues a las 5 de la mañana con tu camisa toda pintada de labial anda me lo vas a seguir negando además recibí una llamada y lo único que quiero es que tu mismo me lo digas

- ¡pues si! me acosté con ella eso es lo que querías que te digiera no pues contenta-decía con resignación

-¿no lo entiendo por que yukito?

-por que todavía lo preguntas Sakura por dios prefieres mas a tu celular que a mi yo no te puedo estar esperando cuando tu decidas hacer el amor con migo tiene meces desde que no lo asemos cuando intento acercarme siempre me rechazas por su puesto que me acosté con mi secretaria por que ya no lo soportaba- en ese instante se oyó un fuerte golpe

-eres un sínico no todo en la vida es a ser sexo por que si para ti debe de ser sexo por que amor es cuando dos personas se aman – decía exaltada y muy furiosa Sakura

-perdón pero tu eres mas fría que un tempano de hielo tu nunca podrías amar a nadie e tu ahorita estas enojada pero en realidad tu no sufres ni siquiera una lagrima te sale

-¡ya cállate y lárgate! ya no te quiero volver a ver mas te mandares tus cosas y la demanda de divorcio ahora vete

-Sakura solo espero que logres recapacitar y logres ser feliz

-¡ya vete! –después de eso se oyó azotar la puerta

-ah no lo puedo creer pero que se cree yukito por supuesto que yo puedo amar solo que el no es el indicado si eso debe de ser – en eso se oyó el teléfono

-bueno residencia tsuki... Kinomoto

-Sakura eres tú

-¡eh! si quien habla

-soy Tomoyo ¡ay prima! ¿Como te oyes parece que as tenido un problema con el joven Tsukishiro? y supongo que algo grande como para a verte cambiado el apellido

-ah hola Tomoyo si veras desde ahorita soy kinomoto de nuevo

-¿pero por que? Cuéntame

-no tengo ganas-dice sin ganas la castaña

-hay Sakura bueno ya me contaras solo quería avisarte que me voy a casar y quisiera que vinieras a Londres

-ha supongo que si iré necesito Salir de aquí

-¡genial Sakura! Te presentare a muchos chicos

-¡no! Tomoyo ni se te ocurra por el momento quiero estar sola un buen tiempo si ases algo no voy y me voy a otro lado

-no Sakura solo hubieras dicho eso bueno entonces cuando piensas viajar

- mañana mismo y quiero que me consigas un departamento

-tan pronto-dice con un asombro Tomoyo ya que su amiga era algo organizada en esas cosas y hasta que no estuviera todo en orden no salía de su trabajo por eso le avisaban con un mes de anticipación para cualquier evento que hubiera- ¿estas desesperada no es así?

-no estoy desesperada solo que quiere alejarme de todo esto

- si esta bien Sakura ¿sabes? cerca de donde yo vivo hay una casita se ve que es muy acogedora supongo que es lo que necesitas la dueña es amiga mía se llama feimei

-si lo que sea arreglare todo y mañana estaré ahí –oye por cierto ¿cuando es tu boda?

- a Tomoyo le salió un gran gota-por dios Sakura sigues siendo una despistad jaja es dentro de un mes

-¡que! un mes por que no me avías avisado con mas anticipación

-llevo tiempo tratando de comunicarme contigo y hasta ahorita te localice

-bueno pero el chiste es que si voy a ir no de todas maneras creo que ya era hora por que desde que tu y Eriol se conocen sabia que se iban a quedar juntos

-hay amiga lo nuestro es amor y no importa lo demás

-si tu lo dices-es lo mismo que yo pensaba de yukito pero no me duele su adiós pensaba Sakura

-Sakura me escuchaste

-¡eh! que decías

-que ¿supongo que estarás todo el mes aquí descansando cierto?-pregunto con duda Tomoyo

-si además tiene mucho que no tengo vacaciones

-bueno entonces mañana paso por ti junto con Eriol al aeropuerto y te llevamos a tu nueva residencia me hablas para avisarme a que hora sale tu vuelo

-si Tomoyo mañana hablamos bueno me tengo que ir tengo mucho que arreglar por cierto me saludas a Eriol

-si yo le digo te cuidas ¡bye!

-ah supongo que es bueno des estresarme un poco de cualquier forma ¿por que no puedo llorar?-pensó Sakura-mejor me pongo arreglar todo-dicho esto salió asía su oficina

*****************************************

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura querida?

-me dijo que mañana viene -Eriol se quedo desconcertado ya que era muy raro ya que conocía bien a su amiga

-¿enserio Tomy?-pregunto Eriol algo extrañado- esto es muy raro

-si yo también lo pensé pero saku me dijo que ya tenia tiempo que no salía de vacaciones y supongo que esta bien ya que se va a divorciar de Tsukishiro

-¡que! Pensé que Sakura estaba enamorada de el

-pues ya vez Sakura opto por su trabajo que por su familia y suponiendo creo que Tsukishiro se arto ya vez que ni en las reuniones familiares venia por que tenia mucho trabajo- decía con mucha tristeza

-no te preocupes amor

-solo espero que se de cuenta a tiempo de todo lo que esta perdiendo por eso en su estancia aquí se lo demostrare-decía muy convencida Tomoyo

****************************************

-¡ah! no puedo llorar-Sakura por mas que tratara de llorar no lo lograba - no entiendo seré tan dura para no sentir que yukito se fue y ya no va a volver no lo creo solo necesito un descanso

-Señora Tsukishiro

-¡eh! Desde ahora kinomoto por favor –dijo Sakura muy seria

- Perdón yo no sabia señorita kinomoto

- pues ahora ya lo sabes bueno en fin que pasa ying

-este ya esta reservado su vuelo para Londres sale alas 8:30 de la mañana así que llegaría como alas 23:00 de la noche va a ser un vuelo largo

-si no importa ¿solo espero que puedas manejar los modelos nuevos?

-si no se preocupe tendré todo en orden y no la molestare en nada durante este mes

-eso espero mejor me voy a empacar aquí ya esta todo arreglado por cierto dile a mi abogado que se encargue de todo lo del divorcio y trata de no molestarme

-claro señorita-dijo ying con algo de temor ya que si su jefa llegaba a enojarse explotaba la bomba

-bueno nos estaremos viendo en un mes –dijo algo mas alegre Sakura ya que sabia que ese viaje le iba a ayudar mucho

********************************************

Pasajeros con rumbo a Londres pasen ala sala b-2

-si Tomoyo llego como a las 11 eso me dijo ying

-perfecto entonces no veremos al rato te cuidas sak

-si Tomoyo bye- es frustrante que hable mucho no se como puede ser mi mejor amiga y prima-pensaba Sakura ya que desde que conoce a Tomoyo siempre han sido amigas solo que en ese tiempo Sakura era mas alegre y menos despreocupada

********************************************

Tomoyo llevaba más de una hora en el aeropuerto ya que estaba muy ansiosa de que su amiga valla a estar un mes con ella

-que hora es Eriol

-las once en punto Tomy-decía un Eriol muy nervioso ya que cada 5 minutos Tomoyo preguntaba la hora

-ya se retraso algo no crees –decía Tomoyo al borde de los nervios

-Tranquila debe de estar por llegar su vuelo

En ese instante Sakura estaba entrado por la sala de espera

-¡Sakura!- salió corriendo muy feliz Tomoyo a recibir a su amiga

-Tomoyo me estas asfixiando-decía muy morada Sakura

-perdón sak pero como ya tenia mas de 2 años que no nos vemos

- si es verdad

-hola Sakura como estuvo tu vuelo

-hola Eriol estuvo bien

-pero mírate Sakura esta preciosa te ves muy bien hasta te dejaste crecer el cabello

-eh si -decía muy nerviosa Sakura ya que solo su amiga lograba ponerla en ese estado ya sea por que hablaba mucho o por que la alagaba de mas-pero tu sigues igual tu si no cambias Tomoyo-Tomoyo seguía siendo la misma nunca avía cambiado era hermosa y muy alegre nadie le podía quitar esa sonrisa

-mira Sakura te llevamos a tu nueva casa o prefieres pasar la noche en nuestra casa-pregunto Eriol

-no quiero molestarlos pero prefiero ir a la casa que me dijo Tomoyo

-bien entonces vamos-decía muy animado Eriol

En el camino Tomoyo no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Sakura

-¿Sakura por que siempre decías que tenias mucho trabajo cuando te invitábamos a las reuniones familiares y ahora sales con que de un día para otro sales de viaje por un mes? –pregunto Tomoyo muy curiosa

-bue.. bueno veras-balbuceo Sakura ya que no le quería decir el verdadero motivo-es por que me obligaron a tomarlas por un mes-dijo Sakura para zafarse de esa pregunta

-ah -dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida ya que conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabia que al fin se avía dado cuenta de lo que era su vida no te preocupes Sakura aunque no me lo quieras decir yo te voy a ayudar-pensaba Tomoyo

-Perdón Tomoyo pero si te digo que ya estoy harta de mi vida y que busco algo de sentido en ella me vas a regañar y esos lo que menos quiero tal vez mas adelante te lo diga-pensaba Sakura

-bien llegamos dijo Eriol sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura y a Tomoyo

La casa no se comparaba con la de ella pero se veía que era muy acogedora

-bueno sak te dejamos para que descanses te cuidas y pasado mañana nos vemos ya que mañana tengo una cita con la decoradora- decía Tomoyo

-si no se te preocupes –decía Sakura despidiéndose

-por cierto esta lleno todo el dispensario-le decía Eriol cuando se estaban despidiendo

-gracias Eriol

Cuando entro a la casa lo primero que izo fue tomar un baño de burbujas después de eso trato de dormir pero no podía ya que en Tokio seria medio día

-no lo puedo creer y ahora que ago - pensaba Sakura pero un ruido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos –será Tomoyo no creo son las dos de la mañana bajo cuidadosamente para ver quien era

Al abrir la puerta vio aun joven muy apuesto en la puerta

-si que desea- dijo lo mas segura que podía ya que no quería mostrar su nerviosismo al extraño

-perdón pensé que feimei todavía no rentaba la casa

-a si apenas llegue ase un rato dijo Sakura algo desconcertada

-perdona pero puedo pasar al baño

-¡eh! s... si- dijo Sakura que ni ella sabia por que dejaba entrar a un extraño a su casa

-gracias mi hermana es feimei y yo soy Li Shaoran y ¿tu?-pregunto el ahora no desconocido

-kinomoto Sakura ¿pero tu nombre no es ingles incluso tu asentó es distinto?

-veras soy de Hong Kong pero tengo como 8 años viviendo aquí y tu Sakura por que tampoco tienes asentó ingles

-por que me llamo por mi nombre y como es que llegamos ala sala

-Sakura estas bien

-eh si soy de Tokio

-supongo que no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre pensaras que soy un atrevido pero aquí no es Tokio y aquí se acostumbra a usar los nombres

-como supo que me molestaba

-y lo supe por que los japoneses son muy educados y desconfiados-dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no produjo nada en Sakura

-eh cuando le di una copa de vino-

-sabes eres muy rara-decía Shaoran algo divertido ya que Sakura asía muchas caras chistosas-oye me podría quedar esta noche ya que ase mucho frio

-s... si – que por que le dije que si enserio me estoy volviendo loca y no se como lo hice mejor me voy a acostar y le pongo seguro a la puerta si eso are y me llevare un cuchillo por si se le ocurre entrar pero sin darse cuenta al pararse tropezó con la botella de vino cayendo en sima de Shaoran

Quedando Sakura en sima de Shaoran quedando el uno al otro perdidos por los hermosos ojos que tenia cada uno


End file.
